Welcome Home
by ParkerFloyd
Summary: Part two in my Kurtty series. Kurt comes home from Germany after two months, and Kitty finds herself having strange thoughts. My first fanfic ever. Tell me how I do. R/R? COMPLETE.
1. Author's Note

Hello everyone.  
  
I just wanted everyone to know that the story you're about to read is part of a collection that tell one full story. They go in this order:  
  
The Good Part Is Over  
  
Welcome Home  
  
Change of Heart  
  
Ever After  
  
They're all completed now. Hope you enjoy them.  
  
Anyhow, I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing. You guys and girls are great. I didn't even know how much encouragement I could gain from them. Thank you for reading, and I hope that you all like the story. 


	2. Tickling Hello

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or any characters that Marvel has created.  
  
Disclaimer 2: I love Kurtty. Sorry. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Kurt ran along the hallway's ceiling, laughing to himself. Following closely behind him was Kitty. The fact that Kurt was laughing just made her all the more angry, and she found herself wishing that she had someone else's powers.  
  
"Scott's eye blast things would be great." Kitty thought. "I'd blast him, like, right through that ceiling and out of the house.  
  
Kurt looked over his shoulder and saw Kitty still behind him, so her took a right at the next hallway, dropping to the ground. He was still running on all fours, and still laughing. The memory of Kitty's face when he 'ported next to her made him smile. The memory of him falling on top of her made him laugh. And the memory of what she sounded like after five minutes of "tickle torture" made him laugh even more.  
  
"Kurt! Get back here! Get back here now!" yelled Kitty.  
  
"Zank you, Keety! But I zink I vill continue running!" Kurt yelled back at her.  
  
Kitty made a frustrated noise, and then ran on the air in front of her, phasing through the ceiling above her and Kurt. Kurt heard the footsteps behind him stop, and looked over his shoulder. Kitty had disappeared. He stopped, literally skidding to a halt. His smile faded, and he looked up and down the hallway.  
  
"Vas? Keety? Vhere are you?" asked Kurt to the empty air around him, as he 'ported back and forth along the hallway.  
  
"Vell. I guess she gave up." He said to himself and the empty air.  
  
"Vell, I guess you would be wrong" he heard the air answer.  
  
Suddenly Kitty fell through the top of the ceiling. As she solidified, she fell on top of Kurt. He crumpled like paper under her. She phased her leg through him, giving his body somewhat more than a slight shock. She straddled him and pinned his arms to the floor.  
  
"I told you! When a girl, like, says no, she means no! So when I say 'quit tickling,' that's what I mean!" Kitty yelled as she began tickling Kurt.  
  
"Your voice said no, but your eyes said yes, liebchen!" Kurt yelled back through the laughing, while softly sliding his hand over the front of her face.  
  
Kitty finally allowed herself to laugh. She had missed Kurt a lot. It had been two months that he was away in Germany for the summer. For Kitty, those had been two hard months. Two months without her best friend there for her at all. Not that anything bad had happened, but it did so much for her to just have him around. She hadn't expected to miss him so much, but she had. And then some.  
  
"Well I hope you like your punishment, you fuzzy elf!" She yelled.  
  
"Vas? Zis is punishment?" Kurt laughed.  
  
Kurt 'ported from underneath her to over her, offering his three-fingered hand to the young girl sitting on the floor smirking.  
  
"Yeah, well, it was supposed to be." Kitty said.  
  
Having her touch me is the kind of punishment I could get used to, Kurt thought. Maybe I should talk to Herr Professor about any upcoming punishments.  
  
"So you missed me, nein?"  
  
"Nein! I didn't miss you!"  
  
"Kitty, I'm shocked! You know you missed da fuzzy dude!"  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe a little bit. I know what I didn't miss, and that's having an empty 'fridge. You know, we have food in it, like, every time I go down there now."  
  
"Vell, I shall haff to find a vay to rememedy zat situation!" Kurt said. He gave her that trademark Kurt Wagner grin, winked, and 'ported away. Kitty was pretty sure that she knew exactly where he was.  
  
"Oh.that grin." Kitty growled, which was difficult because she was smiling.  
  
Kitty looked around, and realized where she was. She was right outside of her room. She had no idea how long she had chased Kurt around the floor, but apparently they passed this area once or twice. She could tell from the broken lamp to the right of the door, and how messed up the hallway looked. Suddenly, her door opened, and Rogue stepped out.  
  
"Ya know, most people just give their friend a hug when they haven't seen them in a long time." Rogue said as she surveyed the hallway.  
  
Kitty grinned and looked up at her surly roommate. Rogue hadn't been in the room before Kurt had bamfed in, so she must have been chasing him for awhile.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Ah know, ah know! Jeez, Kitty. Anyhow, where's mah little brothah?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure he's in the kitchen."  
  
"Thank ya darlin." Rogue said, and then walked towards the stairs.  
  
Kitty still had that big grin on her face as she walked into her room. She took of her pajamas and started to get dressed, singing a song to herself.  
  
It's so good to have Fuzzy back. Kitty thought. I didn't know how much I'd miss him. At least we still have a month to hang out together before school starts again. A whole month of movies with popcorn, shopping, him annoying me.  
  
"And a whole month of that smile." She said absent-mindedly. Then she blinked, shaking her head a little bit. "What did I just say?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Down in the kitchen, Kurt was busy at the counter, and as Rogue came in, she saw him stuffing the monstrosity of a sandwich into his mouth. She smirked and walked up to him.  
  
"Welcome back little brothah!"  
  
"Zank you, Rogue." Kurt said as he hugged her. She was careful not to let her bare skin touch him. She was so glad to see him that she didn't want to screw it up by hurting him.  
  
"How was Germany?" she asked.  
  
"It vas great! I told my muzzer zat I have many friends now, and she vas very happy for me. I told her I have an older sister and she was confused, but ve vorked through zat." Rogue smiled and looked Kurt up and down to see how he looked. It was amazing what two months could do to a guy. Kurt was standing up straight. That was the first thing that she noticed. The second thing that she noticed was how, in two months, he had gained some muscle mass. Not enough for him to look completely different, but enough for someone who knew him well enough to notice.  
  
"So, you look great."  
  
"Zank you, zank you. I decided to try a new look."  
  
"Oh really, what brought that on?"  
  
Kurt went silent as Kitty entered the kitchen across the room. Rogue saw a glazed look come over his eyes, and she followed his gaze. She smiled when she noticed who his eyes had fallen on.  
  
"She's missed ya, ya know?"  
  
"Jah. I'm sure."  
  
Kitty looked across the kitchen. What are they whispering about over there? Kitty thought. For the first time since he had been back, Kitty got a good look at Kurt standing up. His posture is completely straight! And he's been working out! He's looking really, really good. I mean, like, really good. Oh my God, he's, like, my brother. What am I thinking? 


	3. Pool Games and Date Invites

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. If I did, it would have been called Nightcrawler: Evolution, and it would be about all the women he gets. Anyhow, I love you Marvel.don't sue me.  
  
So this is chapter 2.I'm writing this 12 hours after chapter one. I haven't checked out to see if I have any reviews yet.hope I'm not sucking.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt was walking along the halls of the institute, happy to be home. It had been a long two months in Germany. He had enjoyed his time there, but he had missed what he had come to feel was his real home, and his second family. He missed a couple of people a lot, and terribly missed one person in particular.  
  
As he walked by a window, he peered out, and saw Kitty, Scott, and Jean next to the pool. All were in their bathing suits, and the sight of Kitty in a two-piece made Kurt's breathe catch in his throat.  
  
"Well, Jean, if it's not big deal, why don't you jump in first?" asked Scott.  
  
"Because." Said Jean.  
  
"Because of."  
  
"Because I don't want to and I think you should go first."  
  
"She's got you there, Scott." Kitty said.  
  
"How do you figure? All she said was that she thinks I should go first."  
  
"And that's two to one, so you better get going." Jean said, and pushed Scott into the pool using her powers.  
  
Kurt watched this from the window, and he thought that this seemed horribly unfair. A thought occurred to him, and he smiled. He 'ported to the outside of the window, where he climbed down the wall towards the pool.  
  
Jean and Kitty were laughing hard. Scott came up to the top of the water, shivering. Kurt couldn't see his eyes, but was certain that he friend was glaring at Jean through those ruby quartz lenses.  
  
"Funny Jean. Real funny."  
  
"Well, you know, you were being too chivalrous. A woman doesn't have to go first all the time, Scott." Jean said, and her and Kitty broke into a new gale of laughter. Jean was laughing so hard, she didn't even notice that someone was behind her.  
  
"Vas is so funny, Jean?" she heard the voice say.  
  
She didn't have time to turn around before she felt a hand on her shoulder, and then suddenly her world was turned upside down, inside out, and a variety of other ways. When her vision steadied, and the smoke that had come out of nowhere cleared, she found that her surroundings had changed. And then she was falling.  
  
Kurt had teleported her fifteen feet above the pool, and then had 'ported away. She didn't even have time to use her powers to save herself. She just fell. When she hit the water, it was anything but graceful. The cold was a shock to her system, and when she surfaced, she heard two male voices laughing at her.  
  
"Ah, now I see vat is so funny." Kurt said. "It is true, chivalry is dead."  
  
Scott laughed, swimming over to Jean.  
  
"Um, Nightcrawler, welcome home." Jean said, pulling her wet hair from the front of her face.  
  
"I am sorry, Jean, but two against one seems most unfair."  
  
"It's okay, Kurt." Jean said, suddenly smiling.  
  
Kurt felt two hands on his back, pushing him towards the pool. He turned and saw Kitty grinning and pushing him.  
  
"Ready to get wet, Elf?"  
  
"Nein, fraulein. I'm not wearing a swim suit!" Kurt objected.  
  
Kitty had at last pushed him to the edge of the pool. Kurt looked at her, and her smile got bigger. She put her hands in his hair, and stood on her toes. She lifted herself up, and brought her mouth close to Kurt's ear. Kurt's senses shut down, and his eyes closed. He could smell the shampoo that she used as his head fell into the nape of her neck.  
  
"I don't care." She softly whispered into Kurt's ear before giving him the final, gentle nudge into the pool.  
  
Kurt's eyes opened as he began to fall, and Kitty saw him smile again.  
  
"What on earth does he have to smile about?" she thought, and then felt pulled towards the water. She had time to look at her arm, which was encircled by Kurt's tail, before she looked up and saw the cold water rushing to greet her.  
  
When Kitty surfaced, she heard Scott and Jean laughing. Kitty was livid. She hadn't planned on swimming. She had only wanted to lie out in the sun. She heard Kurt surface behind her, so she turned around.  
  
"That wasn't funny, Kurt!" she yelled.  
  
Kurt was taken aback for a moment. "I'm sorry, Kitty! I zought you vanted to play."  
  
"Yeah, well, I, like, totally didn't."  
  
Kitty pulled herself out of the pool, and walked off towards the house. Scott turned to Jean, motioned towards the crestfallen Nightcrawler, and swam to the other side of the pool. Scott swam up to his best friend.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kurt. She'll be fine."  
  
"I do not understand. She vas playing, vas she not?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you know how Kitty can be. I'm sure that she didn't mean to yell at you like that."  
  
"Vell, she has a funny vay of letting me know how much she missed me."  
  
Kurt 'ported away from Scott, and up to his room. As he began to get out of his wet clothes, he cursed his luck.  
  
"Vhy vas I so stupid?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Kitty phased so that she wouldn't leave too much of a wet trail through the mansion. Floor through floor she phased until she walked into her own room.  
  
"Fuzzy didn't deserve that." She said. "I just blew up on him for, like, no good reason."  
  
She grabbed some dry clothes, and phased through her door towards the bathroom. Unfortunately, her bathroom door was locked, and when she placed her ear against the door, she heard Rogue in the shower, singing one of her goth songs. Kitty phased her head through the door.  
  
"How long are you going to be?" she asked.  
  
"GET OUT 'O HERE!" Rogue shouted from behind the curtain.  
  
"Sheesh." Thought Kitty as she phased to the floor below hers. "I can't believe her sometimes." Kitty found Kurt and Evan's bathroom, and phased through the door.  
  
What she saw was a lithe, blue figure, with a towel around it's waist, bending over to grab a shirt. He was shirtless, and the towel only covered the area between his waist and his knees. She could see the new definition in his body, and once again found herself looking him up and down and wondering what it would feel like to run her hands over his chest.  
  
Kurt turned when he heard a small gasp, and found Kitty in the bathroom with him. His eyes grew wide, and he shoved his shirt on his body as fast as he could, without buttoning it up. He would have teleported into it if given the choice. He made certain that the towel was well fastened, and then turned to Kitty while she made a small coughing noise.  
  
"Uh, um.hi.um.Kurt. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to, that is, um, didn't mean to intrude." Kitty said.  
  
"It's fine, liebchen. I'm at least half clothed now."  
  
"Oh." It was all she could think of to say.  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"Um, do you mind turning around, at least, so zat I can put on my pants."  
  
Kitty turned bright red, and turned around immediately. She heard the noise of the towel drop to the floor, and suddenly had a strange urge to turn around, or to sneak a peek in the mirror.  
  
"What am I thinking?" she thought. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"So Kurt, um, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
It was Kurt's turn to blush.  
  
"Vell, nozzing zat I know of."  
  
"Well, I was wondering.do you want to watch a movie?"  
  
Kurt pulled his pants on, watching Kitty the entire time.  
  
"Vell, ja. Haff you forgiven me for ze pool?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah. I'm sorry I yelled at you. You didn't deserve that." "Vell, if my Kitty is sorry, zen yes. I vould love to vatch a movie vith you tonight.  
  
Kitty beamed.  
  
"Okay, meet me down in the rec room around 9?  
  
"See you zhere."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Will Kitty figure out her feelings for Kurt? Will Kurt quit being such a scaredy cat and tell her how he feels? Will I ever figure out how to end this stupid thing? Or how to progress a story? Find out in the next chapter. 


	4. Advice and Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution. Or a tag for my car. I totally need one of those though. I guess I can go without owning X-Men (for now).but I really need a tag for my car with the registration sticker saying 4-04.  
  
Note: I believe it was Pallaplease who came up with the term "Kurtty." Thanks, and all credit to you for the term.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Scott had left the pool shortly after Kurt had. Jean had left before him as well, and he felt bored just swimming in the pool with no one to talk to. So he went back to his room. He had just changed into dry clothes when he heard the familiar sound of Kurt bamfing in and smelled brimstone.  
  
"Scott,meingott,sheaskedmeoutvhatamIgoingtodo?" Kurt said, sounding both elated and scared.  
  
"What?" Scott asked.  
  
"Kitty! She asked me vhat I vas doing tonight, and I said 'nuzzing,' and she asked if I vanted to vatch a movie vith her, and I said yes, and zat I vill meet her down in ze rec room at 9!" Kurt answered.  
  
Scott started laughing. "Kurt, calm yourself. You're going to have a heart attack and die before you even know if your dream came true or not."  
  
"Ja! Ja, I know."  
  
"Okay, well, I guess congratulations are in order, first off."  
  
"Ja." Kurt was beyond dazed.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Breathe."  
  
"Ja, ja, I know, I know! It's just, I vant her to like me. I don't vant to screw zis up. So."  
  
"So?" asked Scott.  
  
"So.vhat do I do?"  
  
"I don't follow you?"  
  
"How should I act, Big Brother Scott?"  
  
Scott smiled gently, and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Be yourself."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Kitty ran from the bathroom back to her room, and fell on her bed.  
  
"Oh my God, did I just ask Kurt out? No. No, I didn't. It's just watching a movie here at the mansion. That's, like, a hanging out thing, right?"  
  
Kitty rolled over, wondering exactly what these feelings inside of her were. She hadn't always liked Kurt as a friend. In fact, the first time she saw what he truly looked like, he terrified her. It had taken awhile for her to finally warm up to him, but as soon as it happened, she found in his demonic appearance the best friend that she had ever had. Yeah, he was annoying sometimes, and at first, his sudden appearances had scared her a lot. But once she got past that, she found the sweetest, gentlest, most loving person that she had ever known. She had honestly never had a problem with his romantic interest in her. Of course, she knew about it. How couldn't she? From his constant flirting (the mistletoe at Christmas- time had been a big clue), to him always trying to make her laugh, it had been obvious. It hadn't really bothered her. It was somewhat flattering, if not mostly exasperating. So she sat on her bed, trying to figure out when her attraction to him had started. She knew that these feelings hadn't suddenly appeared overnight. She realized that it must have happened when he left for Germany. She found what it meant to lose him for two months. She didn't want that to happen again.  
  
"They say absence makes the heart grow fonder." She said to herself. "Well, he was really absent."  
  
"So ya must be really fonder, huh?" Rogue said from her bed.  
  
"ROGUE?!?" Kitty yelled. How could she not have noticed that her roommate, and Kurt's "sister," was in the room with her.  
  
"Relax, Kitty. Ahm not sayin a thang." Rogue said.  
  
"Well, like, now that you've heard me.what do you think?"  
  
"What, about you and mah brothah?" Rogue asked as she got off the bed and moved to the door.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rogue turned back to her and smiled. "I think ya two could make each othah very happy." And with that she left the room.  
  
Kitty watched her leave, smiling. At least she had Kurt's sisters blessing. That counted for something.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kurt's room had been torn apart. The drawers literally hung from the dresser. Clothes were all over the floor, and all over the clothes were their hangers. Evan was watching everything from his bed. To him, it looked as if a blue, flurry cyclone was taking apart their entire room. Well, the clothes in it anyway.  
  
"You know Kurt, you're lucky that this is because Kitty appeared to take some interest in you. Otherwise, I'd be pretty mad about the state of our room."  
  
"Ja, ja! I'll clean it. Later. Mein Gott! Evan! Vhat am I going to vear?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. According to you, she seems to like the towel look."  
  
"Zis isn't ze time for ze jokes, Evan." Kurt yelled.  
  
Evan went back to the book that he had been reading before Hurricane Kurt had taken over their dorm.  
  
"Man, I wish I had THAT on my camera. You saying that ANYTIME wasn't a time for a joke." Evan said from behind his book.  
  
"Okay. So I'm freaking out a little, ja? So vhat? Evan, I've vaited a long time for zis, und you von't steal it from me!"  
  
"Okay, okay. What about those jeans, and that shirt?" Evan said, putting his book down. The time to read was over, and the time to help one of his best friends was here.  
  
"Ja! Zat looks good, right?" Kurt said, and slipped his clothes on.  
  
"Now, you can borrow some of this," Evan said, throwing him some cologne. "but don't use a lot of it."  
  
Kurt spritzed some on, and pulled his hair back into a long pony-tail. He turned, and Evan inspected him.  
  
"Okay, looking good, man."  
  
Kurt smiled, and then suddenly the blue man was gone, replaced by a young man with five fingers.  
  
"Whoa!" Evan said. "Are you going to use your imager tonight?  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Why? You're staying in, right?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"So why use it?"  
  
"Vell, I don't vant my appearance to look foolish, or worse, frightening, if I tell her how I feel."  
  
"You shouldn't have to worry about that anymore, Kurt."  
  
"Vell, ve'll see how it goes. Vhat time is it?"  
  
Evan glanced down at his watch. "8:39."  
  
"I've got to get going! Zank you so much, Evan!" Kurt said, and then bamfed down into the kitchen. "Time for one more snack, and zen I vait for Kitty in ze rec room."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Kitty's room looked nothing like Kurt's. In Kurt's room, you could still see the floor. In Kitty's room, there must have been piles of clothes under two others.  
  
"What am I gonna wear? What am I gonna wear?" Kitty had to phase through most of the room, otherwise she'd have problems walking through the mess.  
  
The door suddenly opened. Or rather, someone tried to open the door. With the clothes against it, it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Kitty! Let me in my room!" Rogue yelled from behind the door.  
  
Kitty sighed loudly, and phased through the door. When she got into the hallway, she grabbed Rogue's gloved hands, and phased back through the door, with Rogue in tow. She let go of Rogue, and continued flinging clothing here and there throughout the room. Rogue took in her surroundings, awestruck.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
"Trying to find something to wear! I'm meeting Kurt in, like, 30 minutes, and I don't know what to wear."  
  
"My, my, how two months can change a person!" "He does look different? Doesn't he? Do you think it's, like, he looks older?" Kitty asked absent mindedly as she dug through the clothing on her floor.  
  
Rogue turned away from her roommate, jumped ontop of her bed, and put headphones on her head. "Ah wasn't talking about him, darlin'." Rogue said before turning on her headset and turning up the volume.  
  
Kitty just smiled as she picked up what she thought was a winning wardrobe choice. "Found it!" she said.  
  
Rogue heard her, even though the volume was so high on her music, and thought to herself "Ah bet anything that if Ah open mah eyes, she's wearin' a white shirt with a pink sweater."  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Kurt finished off his sandwich, and walked into the rec room. He found a romantic comedy in the institutes dvd selection, and popped it in. He looked at the clock. 8:56pm. Almost time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Well, that's it for now. I have to go buy my tag and show up at school for at least one class, right? I mean, I did pay for classes. I'd like to thank everyone who has given me a review so far. I'm glad you like it. And I hope you like this chapter. I skipped a film class to write it. 


	5. The Date and Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. Not at all.  
  
Note: This chapter is dedicated to my buddy Tighe. His great love of fan fiction has inspired me to write. Thanks Tighe. Man, you looooove fan fiction.  
  
"Okay, okay, popcorn zhere. Pillows, fluffed. Movie, it's in ze machine. Ve should be ready." Kurt said, checking the room for anything that needed fixing.  
  
Kurt looked up at the clock and saw that he had two more minutes. He checked himself out last, checking his hair, teeth, and clothing in the mirror on the side of the room. As he checked himself out, he remembered the first time she had seen what he looked like in his real form. She had been terrified. He had tried to hide behind his humor, telling everyone around that 'chicks dig the fuzzy dude.' But it was just a front. Over time, his feelings for her grew and grew. He knew how he felt. He loved Kitty. He had pretty much loved her on first sight. He was glad that she had become his friend, and overjoyed when he realized that they were best friends. Unfortunately, it seemed that he would stay there with her forever.  
  
"Maybe not. Maybe I vill not be ze best friend forever. Not anymore." He said aloud.  
  
He looked at the clock. One more minute. He switched on his imager, and turned to wait for her at the entrance.  
  
Kitty ran into the bathroom. She only had one more minute until she had to meet Kurt. She ran in and practically drank half a bottle of mouthwash while brushing her hair. She spit out what remained of the mouthwash and took a final look in the mirror. When she found herself happy with the results, she looked at the time. 9:03! She was late!  
  
Kurt checked the time again. 9:03.  
  
"It's okay, she's just a little late. She's primping. All girls primp, and she's notorious for it. She'll be here." Kurt thought.  
  
Kurt checked the time again. 9:04.  
  
Kitty ran down the hall. On her way to the stairs, she tripped over the carpet, and fell to the floor. Her instincts automatically kicked in, and she phased. She phased right through the floor, and out of the ceiling.  
  
Kurt was standing next to the door when he heard someone yell.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
Suddenly, Kitty phased through the floor, solidified, and fell right on top of him. He fell under the impact, and they both crashed to the floor. Kitty groaned, as did Kurt. He looked up, and found her looking back at him. Suddenly, he 'ported, and Kitty hit the ground, but not too hard. She looked up, and saw him smiling. He reached down with his hands, and pulled her upright.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Kitty said, her face burning with embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay, liebchen!" he said.  
  
They looked at each other over. The moment could have been very awkward, but somehow, it wasn't.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hallo." Said Kurt.  
  
Kitty looked at the ground for a moment, then back up at him. He was wearing a faded pair of blue jeans with a black, long sleeved, mock turtleneck shirt. He had his imager on, which Kitty thought was strange, but she was still glad to see him. He looked so handsome, and when he smiled, she wondered how she hadn't fallen in love with him at first sight.  
  
Kurt looked Kitty over, and couldn't help but smile more. She looked at beautiful as he remembered her looking the first day that they met. More so, if that was even possible. Her clothes were askew due to the fall, but he didn't mind. She could have shown up wearing a scuba suit or a bikini. It didn't matter to Kurt, because she had shown up to see him.  
  
"Not that I would have minded the bikini." Kurt thought.  
  
"So, um." Kitty said.  
  
"I chose a movie already. If you don't like it, ve can take it out."  
  
"No! I'm sure that whatever you chose is fine."  
  
Another short silence ensued.  
  
"I made popcorn!" he said. His nervousness was really beginning to set in, and it seemed that Kitty could sense it.  
  
"What if I made a mistake?" he thought. "What if I simply misunderstood what she was asking me? What if she had no one else to hang out with tonight? What if this isn't a date?"  
  
These thoughts, and more poured through his head in about three seconds, and he starting to feel sick about it until something happened.  
  
She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Fuzzy." She said, and then walked past him into the room.  
  
Kurt stood there for a moment, his entire body tensed, blushed, turning purple, and in the dark room, it was almost as if he had disappeared. Kitty turned as she passed him, and realized that he was still facing the door. She inwardly giggled, and grabbed his tail as she walked, pulling him into the room.  
  
"Come on, Elf. You promised me a movie." She said.  
  
"Ja, ja." Kurt said, and ported to the television. "Vell, I chose a roman.vell, a comedy. You tell me if you vant something else."  
  
He turned the movie on, and they sat on the loveseat to watch the movie. Kurt took the popcorn from the table, and handed it to Kitty. She took it, and rewarded him with a smile. He smiled back at her.  
  
"Okay Nightcrawler. So good so far." Kurt thought. "You can deal. Just vatch the movie."  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes, liebchen?"  
  
"Why do you have your imager on?"  
  
"Sheiss!" he thought. "I, um, I just.vanted to, uh, lookniceforyou." He said quickly.  
  
"You always look nice." She said as she took his hand in hers.  
  
"Really? Vell, um."  
  
"Will you turn it off? I'd rather see the real you." She said.  
  
Kurt swallowed, making a nervous noise, and then shut off his imager. Kitty was watching, and realized that he was quite possibly the most handsome man she had ever seen. She turned back to the movie, but she felt him tense up next to her. He was sitting very rigidly, his back completely straight, completely uncomfortable. She did the only thing that she knew to do, and that was lean over, partially lying on his shoulder. He tensed up even more, and then relaxed. She took his arm in between hers, and began watching the movie again. Her head rose and fell with his breathing. His sleeves had ridden up around his arms, and her fingers began to lightly trace the fur that covered them. He was so soft and warm, and she felt completely secure and safe with him.  
  
"Did his appearance really used to scare me?" she thought. " I can't imagine him ever scaring anyone. I think too many people get caught up in his appearance, and never get to know the kind and gentle person that he is."  
  
Kurt felt her hand caressing his arm, and his heart began to flutter. He suddenly felt light -headed. Although he was nervous, he felt his body relax against hers. His arms quit tensing, and his tail snaked out from under him and circled her waist, pulling her closer. Kitty looked down, and saw his tail, and turned to him, smiling.  
  
"Sorry." He said. "It has a mind of it's own. I apologize."  
  
"No! It's okay."  
  
"No, I'm sorry." He said, and began pulling his tail away. Before he could, though, she grabbed it and held it in place.  
  
"Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you? When a girl says no, she means no. Leave it there." She teased.  
  
Then she lifted his arm, laid her head on his chest, and put his arm around her. She liked the feeling of him holding her.  
  
They stayed in that position until the end of the movie. When it was over, she turned to him and kissed him on the cheek again.  
  
"Thanks for the movie."  
  
"Zanks for hanging out vith me."  
  
"Well, I missed you. I wanted to spend some "alone time" with you."  
  
"Ja, I missed you, too." He said, as he got off of the couch and offered his hand to her.  
  
Kitty took his hand, but before he could lift her up, she pulled him back down. His eyes went wide as she pulled him down on top of her. He felt her lips against his and his heart exploded, even as his body, including his lips, froze. Kitty kissed him for a moment, and then realized that he wasn't returning the kiss. She stopped, and opened her eyes. An incredibly frightened looking Kurt was looking back at her.  
  
"Oh my God! I've made a horrible mistake! He doesn't like me!" she thought. "I'm sorry! I'm, like, so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she said. She phased through the couch and made her way for the door. She was so embarrassed that he didn't seem to feel the same way about her that she felt about him, she didn't hear the "bamf" and ran right into him. She looked up at him, and he smiled at her.  
  
"You say zat you didn't mean to, but your eyes say different." He said, and then took her into his arms and kissed her. His tail circled around her right leg and tightened around her waist. She ran her hands through his long hair, and then down his back until she was holding his waist.  
  
"Is this really happening? Please tell me I'm not dreaming." She thought.  
  
Neither would ever remember how long that kiss lasted. It could have lasted for only seconds, or for hours. But when she opened her eyes again and saw that he was still there, and that she hadn't imagined it, her heart melted.  
  
She giggled, held him close, and whispered in his ear, "Welcome home, Kurt."  
  
The End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Okay, so that's it for right now. I think that's about as far as I can take this. I might have a sequel (or two) in mind, as well as a prequel. We'll see. I don't know. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this so much. You have no idea how much confidence you guys gave me. I'm not really certain how I'll do Kurt's accent in the next one. In the comics, it's written as if it's English, so I think I just may do that. 


End file.
